Interview with Sasori, Deidara and Itachi
by CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon
Summary: Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.
1. Akatsuki Trio

**_A/N; Haha, I just randomly thought about this. Since this three were the most popular among the Akatsuki and handsome, too. ^^ I loved pairing Sasori and Sakura- but since Itachi and Deidara are quite good partners, too. So, I like it. ^^ _**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy. **

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her. **

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah**

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah _

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy.**_

* * *

**"Today, we're interviewing the most popular in Akatsuki. They were the most cutest, handsome and also powerful shinobi in Naruto Anime. Please, welcome, Uchiha Itachi-san, Sasori-san and Deidara-san."**

**Applause.**

_"It's great to be a guest here. Being the main guest here, un." _

"For the first time ever, I agree with you, Deidara."

_**"Thanks for inviting us, Haruno-san."**_

**"It was truly an honored for the S missing nins to be a guest here. And Itachi-san, Sakura is fine." **

_**"Okay."**_

_"Pinky, you can ask us anything." _

"I suggest to keep some personal question on your mind and don't ask that to us. I don't like people knowing my personal stuffs."

_"Danna, that is what 'Interview' means. Personal stuffs aren't matter in this state. Just tell her some lies, un." _

**"Deidara-san, I suggest you should shut your mouths." **

_"Pinky is mad, un." _

**"Okay, let's start the show, shall we boys? Good. I'll ask some question, either personal or weird and even stupid questions. I hope you don't lie to us- since many people are reading this, understand?" **

_"Understood."_

**"Okay, here's the first question. Each of you should be given a spare time to answer. But, remember, all of you should be answering all of the question. Okay, let's start. In the episode where Sasori-san and Deidara-san kidnapped Gaara-kun, the viewers realized something weird and odd about the scene when I, Haruno Sakura, smashed the rock on your hideout. We can all see that Deidara was sitting on Gaara-kun's abdomen. Which, most of his fans, are mad. Here's the question, why are you guys torturing people, even though they are already dead?" **

_**"First of all, I'm not there. Second of all, people whose on my way; should be torture to teach them some lesson."**_

"My answer is, I really didn't want people to suffer- not because I'm soft or something. Some sort of thing about them made me sick about keeping me waiting."

_"My answer probably would be- they're annoying the heck out of me, un." _

**"That's a weird answers, you guys. However, moving on. The next question, is about ART! Tell me, if I say 'ART' what comes to your mind?" **

_"Simply, art is explosion. Art is a fleeting, un." _

_**"I don't really think about Art, but what comes in my mind when I heard that; is that Art is somewhat a eyesight of the most powerful shinobi."**_

"Art is eternal. Lifeless and Immortal."

**"Jeez, your answers are getting more and more weird. Moving on, the next question is, why Akatsuki wear those black cloak with red clouds as a design?" **

"Leader is the one knows the answer for that."

**"Well, yeah. I know; but what is your opinion about that? What do you think about when you heard that question?" **

"Black made us evil, and we're the evil organization. Even so that the clouds remarks as our design, it's our sign that Akatsuki meant for killing people. Red meant for blood."

_"I second to Sasori,un. But, let me add some stuffs. The cloak is our equipment for clothing. If we don't wear it, we don't have a clothes to wear. Since we're all S rank criminals, un." _

_**"And, if we don't wear the cloak, we're totally exposed for any rogue ninjas around."**_

**"Weird but make senses. Next question, what is your hobbies?" **

_**"My hobbies were visiting traditional dangos cafe and training myself."**_

_"My hobbies were experimenting some new clays bomb and of course combing my long hair, un." _

"Cleaning my puppets and creating new powerful puppets."

**"O-okay. Itachi's hobbies are quite . . opposite to Sasuke-kun." **

_**"My dear little brother doesn't have a sweet tooth."**_

**"I see. Moving on, who do you think are the most handsome in Akatsuki, excluding you three here?" **

_"I would choose myself as the first one, but you said exclude us, un. So, I'll choose Leader." _

_**"For me, Hidan."**_

"I don't know. Far more than handsome, I think, Kisame had a unique appearance."

**"Alright, sounds good. Among all the Kunoichi that you guys seen in the series, who do you think is the most cutest in your eyes?" **

_"I won't telling lies, un-" _

**"So you were telling lies?" **

_"Heck no, I meant is; I'm really an honest person, un." _

**"Alright, answer the question." **

_"For me, Pinky is the most cutest among all the kunoichis. Even though, that Hyuuga girl caught my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes away from you, Pinky, un." _

_**"I had to agree with Deidara this time. Sakura-san is the most pretty girl that I've seen."** _

"Me too. I've been living like 35 years now. For all the days that I'd traveled. You, Pinky, seems caught my eyes."

**"You guys, you're fluttering- wait. Heck that I would believe in those words." **

_"We're telling the truth. Do we look like we're not, un?" _

**"As the matter of fact, you guys are. Anyway, skip to that. Next question, If you guys caught all the Tailed beast. What are you going to do then?" **

_"Pinky doesn't believed in us, un. Obviously, starting a war against all of you pitiful shinobi, un." _

**_"Sasuke is heading out to kill me. Precisely, I'll just have to face him and settle things with him."_**

"I don't know. Simply kill all the people?"

**"I must say, Sasori-san, you should head to Suna and be their captive. However, why starting a war?" **

_**"Most of the people were against us. We're a rogue ninjas and they thought of us as a killing machines. If people wants a fight, then we're making them their death wish."** _

"I agree with Itachi, since this Anime were far more interesting than any Anime. Things are complicated. Example, that One Piece, they got a guts to fight."

**"Why are we talking about Anime, Sasori-kun? Anyhow, Deidara, aren't you giving any answer for that?" **

_"My answer would be, to show all of the people who disagree my art, is far more great than Sasori no Danna's art, un!" _

"Shut up, brat. My art is far more greater than yours."

_"Danna, art suppose to mean 'Explosions' things like that." _

"Art suppose to be 'Everlasting', things that explode, aren't art."

**"STOP ARGUING. YOU TWO!?" **

_"O-okay." _

**"Next question, this is for Deidara and Itachi, why do you guys had long hairs? Is that cool for a guy?" **

_**"I'm lazy to get a hair cut."**_

_"Bluntly, I loved my hair that long. It makes me look so handsome and-" _

"and gay."

_"And gay . . Heck no! Danna, un!" _

**"Okay, let's end this for now. Let's take a short break, okay?!" **

_"Un!" _

_**"Hn."** _

"Okay."

**"Well, then. Viewers, stay tuned to our part two! Goodbye!" **

* * *

_**A/N; Done! ^^ I'll continue this for like 3 chapters or so, if it gets exciting and enjoyable ^^ Hope that settles things here. Sorry for the few mistakes! **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. And Sakura isn't a useless bitch. T^T Stop saying any hateful words about her, please? **_

**__TBC! **


	2. The Trio are in love?

_**A/N; Thanks for the reviewed, guys. I loved the comments. :D Hope you continue to read it. Some of the names aren't mine and its not in the series. I randomly took it to some of the anime that I watched. Credits to the owner. :D **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy.**

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.**

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah**

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah_

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy.**_

* * *

**"Hi there again, Konoha citizens! Haruno Sakura here! Tonight our guest for today; is our guest yesterday! The 'Handsome' Akatsuki members, please proceed." **

**Applause. **

**_"A pleasure to be here again."_**

"I'd be glad if you didn't invite the blonde brat."

_"What the? Sasori no Danna, I'm also one of the Handsome Akatsuki, un." _

**"Shut up!-" **

_"Y-yes, un." _

**"Tonight, our activities for today would be very extremely better than last time- Since it's going to be a blast." **

"Sakura-san-"

**"Yes, Sasori-kun?" **

"I would likely to suggest; to keep some personal questions- such as how do we ended here? Stuff like that."

**"Sasori-kun, I already told you guys that 'Personal Questions' and weird or stupid; are consider as a 'Questions'." **

"Okay."

**"Now, let's begin. We finally decided to changed some few questions, and Naruto here, suggest that we should asked some of your fans. Like your number one fans. We took a survey and let them write their questions; and the result that has a biggest number of fans is- Uchiha Itachi-san." **

"I'm not that surprise at all. Since he is the most popular."

_"He got the famed because of his younger brother, un." _

**_"Thanks for the support."_**

**"Now, let's move on. This question is for Itachi-san. You two, you may also let out some opinion as well. Alright, this question is from Tsubasa Okari-san. 'Itachi-kun, what's in your face? Besides your nose, the lines that runs down to your cheeks. What is that? Is that a style?' And that's her question." **

_**"The lines that runs down to my cheeks? I don't know. I was born like this."**_

"I think it's a mascara."

_"He's faking it, un!" _

**"I don't think it's a fake, though. Since the staffs didn't even made that line for him." **

_"Lines or fake, It doesn't matter. It doesn't look goo- AW! Pinky, what was that for, un?" _

**"Revenge for Itachi-san. Now, let's move on. Another question to Itachi-san. This question is from Taiga Chin- 'Itachi-kun, among the Uchihas, who do you think had the most powerful sharingan? Except you, though.' " **

_"May I answer this first, un?" _

**"Proceed, Deidara-san." **

_"Okay, I think the strongest Uchiha that I've seen or watched their fights- is Uchiha Madara. He got this; uh, I couldn't even explain it, un." _

_**"Furthermore, Madara is already dead, I assume; he does."**_

"If Madara isn't dead yet, then who's behind those swirly mask?"

_"Tobi? You're replacement? Heh, Danna, Madara isn't behind that mask, un. It's Tobi, Tobi; I'll say, un." _

**"For this debate, I suggest to keep the topic. Who ****_is _****that guy anyway?" **

"Sakura-san, that masked man is quite a skillful ninja, to be exact. But something is wrong with him."

_**"Tobi isn't a skillful ninja. A shinobi wouldn't dare to wear a swirly mask."**_

_"So, he's not Madara, un?" _

**"I guess, you can say that. He got a cheerful attitude; like Naruto." **

"Maybe he's doing it on purpose?"

_**"Impossible, Leader wouldn't accept that man. He's definitely is Uchiha Madara."**_

**"Itachi-san, awhile ago you said- he isn't. Now you're saying he is?" **

_**"Even so; He's Madara or not. Akatsuki or not. I'm still Uchiha Itachi."** _

_"Itachi no Danna, you're not making any sense, un." _

**"Let's stop this debate. Sasori-kun, here's your fans questions for you-"**

_"Sasori no Danna, you had a fans, un?" _

**"I would like for the guest who had a blonde hair to SHUT UP!?" **

_"S-sorry, un." _

**"Moving on, Sasori-kun, this question is for Shinichi-san. He didn't wrote his last name, though. Anywho, let's proceed; 'Sasori, yo' my man! Do you still remember me? I guess not. Okay, here's my question. Why did you turn yourself as a human puppet, dude? That's sucks.' And that's that." **

"I don't particularly remember him; or do I? However, I turned my body into a human puppet- because I don't want to express some emotions. I want to live being 'Immortal', doesn't die because of age, sickness, and loss of foods."

_"Particularly, you just want to be a puppet, un." _

**_"Not to offend you, Sasori. But; being a puppet doesn't make you 'Immortal'. You'll die eventually."_**

"Wha-"

**"Itachi-san, you're offending him. And as for you, Deidara. Are you kidding me?"**

_"Heh, Pinky. Believe me, un. He told me that when we were shooting the scene; when you, Konoha's ninja, went to save Gaara. He told me that, un." _

"I don't remember that, brat!"

_"Of course you'll deny it, un. Danna, Itachi, Pinky and of course, Me; are the only one here. You can tell us the truth,un." _

"What the hell, Deidara. We aren't the only one here. The readers, the viewers and even the Tailed Host are here- wait why are they here?"

**"Oh, Naruto and the others are going to be the next host." **

**_"Next host? For what, this interview variety show?" _**

**"No, Itachi-san. You know, the one that after this show. 'How to deal with Akatsuki; using your Ninjustu.' That show." **

_"WHAT KIND OF SHOW NAME IS THAT, UN?! ARE THEY PLANNING TO USE SOME ARMY TO FIGHT WITH US, UN?!"_

**"No, I guess not." **

_**"Deidara, shut up. That's only the show name. They aren't going to avenge their precious mentor; who some of the Akatsuki members killed."** _

_"THAT'S MY POINT,UN. THEY AVENGING THEIR MENTORS. EVEN THAT KYUUBI KID, UN." _

"What are you shouting at, Deidara?"

**"I don't want to repeat myself, Deidara-chan." **

_"Did I just heard some crack thing, un?" _

**"I'm going to physically punch you now!" **

_"W-wait, Pinky- AW!" _

**"Okay, moving on. This fan about to asked you is very suspicious, I mean very suspicious." **

_**"Why?"**_

"Is it because of the question?"

**"Uh, no. Because of his name. I'm scared." **

_**"Why? Tell me the name."** _

**"Okay, I'll just announce his name and his question. Alright, here's Uchiha Madara's question for both of you three here." **

_**"Uchiha Madara?" **_

_"Hey, I thought he's dead? How come a dead person could asked a question and write?" _

"That's weird. How come _**you**_ brat can still talk?" **  
**

_"Shut it, Danna."_

**"Alright, moving on. 'Akatsuki fellow member, I'm truly happy to see that one of the members is an Uchiha. I'm grateful, however, moving on to my question. Who the *censored* ate my SNICKERS?' Oops, censored." **

**Silences.**

**"Uh . . I guess we can end this episode for now. Stay tuned, everyone! Itachi-san, Sasori-san, Deidara. Waved to the viewers!" **

"G-Goodbye."

_**"I'll think of the answer for that next time." **_

_"Uh, isn't that Tobi who complained about a missing-" _

**"Goodbye!" **

_"Oi, I'm still talking here, un!" _

* * *

**_A/N; How's that? Hope that's funny. Hahaha, Sorry for the OOCness of the character there. I loved the way they picking on Sasori and Deidara. Next time, I'll try with Itachi. ^/.\^ _**

**_Reviews are appreciated . And sorry for my bad English and some of the few mistakes there. _**


	3. Ideal Type

_**A/N; Thanks for the reviewed again, guys. HAHA. Thanks. ^^ Then, again, others name aren't mine. ^^ **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy.**

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.**

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah**

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah_

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy. **_

* * *

**"And we're back again; with our daily Interview with the three 'Handsome' Akatsuki. Tonight, we're planning to get more and more personal stuffs with them. Including their secret love life-" **

_"Did she know we're still here in the couch, un?" _

_**"Don't tell her. Let her finish." **_

**"- and most of the question are made by Me and Naruto. Please welcome- Ah, you guys are already there. Good then, please welcome, the Three 'Handsome' Akatsuki." **

**Applause.**

**"Shall we begin. Oh, yeah, about the last question." **

"About that; Uchiha Madara is DEAD!"

_"Uh, Sasori no Danna, didn't I told you guys that Tobi is the one who complained about his missing Snickers, un?" _

_**"My father told me that Madara is already dead and buried on the soil. He's dead."**_

_"Uh, guys-" _

**"Alright, let's move on-" **

_"HEY, I'M TALKING HERE, UN!" _

**"-Another question for Sasori-kun, 'Sasori-kun, you're crimson red hair, did you dyed it or it's normally like that?' Uh, that's from Maru Hana-san." **

"Uh, Hana-san, right? It's normally like that. Had you watched the first series of Shippuden?"

_"Danna, you're asking a lot of questions, un. Well, for me. Danna's hair, I think he dyed it." _

_**"For me, it's normal."**_

"What are you, Deidara; A deaf? We've been partners for almost 5 years."

_"I'm just saying my opinion, though, un." _

**"Moving on, this question is for; Itachi-san. 'Itachi, I'm glad you left Konoha and became a S-rank Criminal. I'm proud of you, now. Here's my question, When can I kill you?' and that's from Uchiha Sasuke-kun." **

**_"U-uh, Sakura-san?" _**

**"Yes, Itachi-san?" **

**_"I can't answer that."_**

_"I would! Ahem, Sasuke, you can kill your bastard older brother when you let the hatred spread to your bread, un." _

"My opinion, Itachi, let yourself kill by your brother now."

_**"I got things to do before that. And it's not the time for me to go to hell." **_

**"Uh, moving on, this question is for Deidara-san-" **

_"Finally, un." _

**" 'Deidara-chan, had you ever picked on girls? I mean, your handsome and sexy. Do you have anyone on your mind?' and that's from Tachibana Yukari-san." **

_"Someone in my mind? Hm, I don't particularity have someone in my mind, un." _

"I think you had, Deidara."

_**"Deidara doesn't have a brain nor a head." **_

_"Shut up, Uchiha-teme. Of course I do have someone; like I would tell you guys, un." _

**"Deidara-san, we had an agreement, right?" **

_"O-Oh, okay. Fine, un." _

**"Now, tell us." **

_"Hm, fine. I won't announced her name or where is she now, un." _

**"Okay, and if you do; we won't track her." **

_"Her name is Cherry-chan." _

"Cherry...chan?"

_**"Had I heard a name such as like that?"**_

_"Well, obviously, I don't talk about her when I'm with you guys, un." _

**"Cherry-chan, Naruto! Do you know who is she?" **

_"Pinky, why are you asking the Kyuubi kid?" _

**"He might know who is she." **

**_"Cherry blossom is Sakura in Kanji, right?" _**

_"U-uh, I don't know." _

"And he did told us that there's a rare girl who had a pink hair with a incredible strength. If I'm not wrong, it must be **_you, _**Sakura-san."

**"Me?" **

_"Oi, stop this, un!" _

"Brat, why are you blushing?"

_**"Then it's solved. Sakura-san, he got a crush on you." **_

**"What should I do? My type isn't him, though." **

_"See? I already had enough with you guys, un. I'm done with this interview." _

"Brat, if you walk out in this room. Leader would likely to have a word with you."

_"I'm not scared. It's only a conversation." _

_**"Deidara, I'm warning you. If you step out in this room, hell bloody know what will happen to you."** _

_"Stop scaring me, you bastards. I'm no- Ouch! The hell, Pinky, un?" _

**"Please don't leave. And if you do, I'll be glad to make some blood feast here." **

_"O-okay then." _

**"Now, answer this question. Who is that GIRL?" **

_"Like that I know her. I'm not a skilful ninja, to be exact, un." _

"You're not a skillful ninja, either."

_"Oh, shut it, Danna. I'm not asking you for your opinion." _

"Just tell us, is it Sakura-san?"

_"Fine, you guys win. It's Pinky, un." _

_**"Sakura-san, what is your type?"** _

_"Ignoring me, huh, teme?" _

**"My type? I like Sasuke-kun." **

**_"We're not asking who is your type. We're asking what do you like?"_ **

**"Simply, Sasuke-kun is an example." **

"Handsome, stoic, emotionless, skillful, has a chicken-haired, being a survivor. That's all I got."

_"Stoic? Isn't Shukaku is like that, un?" _

"Itachi got all of that, too. Except for the chicken-haired part."

**"Itachi-san is not a stoic person." **

_"Oh, please. Uchiha-teme had all of that. Including the 'Emotionless' part." _

"But, is Sasuke had a sweet tooth?"

_**"No, he doesn't."** _

_"Comparing Sasuke and this bastard. I think I liked Itachi more." _

"I agree."

**"Itachi got a sweet tooth which I like about a certain guy." **

_**"So, I got chance?"**_

**"Precisely." **

_"Lucky, bastard. Oh wait, Pinky. You've been asking us a lot of questions, un. Now, can I ask you one question?" _

**"Sure. Go ahead." **

_"Who do you like the most among us three here?" _

**"That's a hard question." **

**_"Deidara, had you've gone mad?"_**

"Why are you two blushing?"

_"You're blushing, too, Danna, un. Let's give her some time to think about it." _

**"Who do I like the most?" **

_"Okay, let's end this show for now. We'll see you guys in part four! Oi, you two, waved to the viewers."_

_**"Sakura-san doesn't even know we're ending her show. Should I let her know?"** _

_"Nah, let her be. Danna, wave to the viewers, un."_

"I'm also want to end this 'cause of the preparation for the Edo-tensei scene. Hurry up and just wave to the viewers, brat."

_"I'm also there, ya'nno. Okay, bye everyone. We'll see you on the next time. Stay tuned, un." _

**_"Sakura-san, you can think of that later."_ **

* * *

_**A/N; Done! Hehehe, I finished it. I hope it's kinda funny. Hehehe. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading it. ^^ **_


	4. Sakura's decisions

_**A/N; Hello, I'm here again. Hehehe, thanks for the reviews, guys. I appreciated your comments and it brings me joy. Aww, anywho, seems everyone enjoying my little fic here, I should continue it like a Variety show interview. Like a daily one. Hehehe. **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy.**

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.**

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah**

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah_

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy.**_

* * *

_"Hello, viewers. Once again, we're here to Interview our beautiful Kunoichi, who seems to be a bit down on our last interview to her, un. Right no- Oh? What? It's starting, un? You kidding me, un. It's really do? Damn." _

_**"Cussing in front of the viewers are not good, Deidara."**_

_"The hell, Itachi. Since when did you became like that? You, as well, cussing, too, un." _

"For the loved of god. Stop arguing, guys. Sakura-san here isn't moving at her chair at all."

_**"Should we wake her up?" **_

_"Dummy, she's already awake. The problem is, she didn't even moved to that place, un. It's all because of Sasori no Danna's question last time, un." _

"Brat, I didn't asked her that question. It was **you, **who asked her. Stop making that unpleasant face."

_"What unpleasant face? Danna, this is called 'Grinning', un." _

_**"Stop it guys. Sakura-san isn't talking at all."**_

"She's tired of Deidara's foolish attitude and loud mouth."

_"Say what? She didn't, un. Even though she kept repeating to shut my mouth, she didn't even make me go out of her show, un. She liked me." _

"Shut it. She didn't like you; she liked me. She kept saying my name in a calm and sweet tone- she even added '-kun' in my name."

_**"Oh please. Sakura-san here calls my name far more sweeter than yours, Sasori. She even admitted that I got a lot of chance that you both here." **_

_"Uh, guys-" _

"Heh, speak for yourself, Itachi. She only likes you because of your little brother. Think about it, she liked me more because of the way she looked at me. Her emerald orbs scanning my eyes. With her beauty gaze, I caught her beautiful sight."

_**"Are you making a poem or something? Exactly, she likes me because of Sasuke. But, didn't she said last time, 'Itachi got a sweet tooth which I like about a certain guy.' She said those words."**_

_"Uh, guys, I don't think we shoul-" _

"That's her honest opinion. As the matter of fact, she hates you. She hates your guts because; you the one who turned Sasuke into a hateful guy."

_**"Sasori, your a S-rank Criminal, too. Means, your an enemy towards her. In fact, she did killed you, right, weakling?"**_

_"G-guys, stop that, un." _

"Oh really? I'm a weakling? You're a weakling as well. Making your little brother suffer because of the hatred you build on your body."

_**"I don't care about Sasuke. What I care about is Sakura-san feelings now."**_

"Heh, I assume you're expecting her to confess her love to you? Nonsense, she was about to confessed her love to me when we had our little break. If it wasn't for Deidara's big mouth; Sakura-san wouldn't flinch and run away."

_**"Making things are we, Sasori? I assume; she was about to tell you that you almost looked exposed to the viewers, and-"**_

_"SHUT UP, GUYS, UN!" _

"What is it, brat?"

_**"What?"**_

_"You guys kept arguing about Pinky, un. We had a show and our interviewer isn't waking up from her dream." _

"Then just let it be. I think she's dreaming about me."

_**"Nonsense, you got it all wrong. She's dreaming about me."**_

"Heh, how sure are you?"

_**"And you? How sure are you, as well?"**_

_"Pinky, should we just ignore them and continue the show without them, un?" _

**"If that's the best case, why not? But; since their part of the 'Handsome' Akatsuki. I think, it's the worst case." **

_"Dang it. Just by looking at those bastards. We can't finish this show, un." _

**"I know it's hard- this show turns out to be a debate." **

_"Why not telling them, who do you like among us, un?" _

**"That's a good idea." **

_"And I'm a little bit curious, too, though." _

_**"Oi, Deidara, why are you blushing, huh-teme?" **_

"I don't like your face."

_"Now picking on me, huh, un? Pinky here is about to tell you guys something." _

**"I know it's a hard decision. I was blanked when you guys started this show. Seems it's not- Wait, it's rolling? What? How? When?" **

**_"Sakura-san, Deidara and Sasori started the show without your permisson."_**

"Deidara did it. I did not."

_"I won't tell lies. I did started this show, un." _

**"Anywho, thanks Deidara." **

_"Y-You're welcome, un." _

_**"Lucky."**_

"Bastard."

_**"Now, Sakura-san, who do you like among us? I mean, not in a friend way; like a romantic way."**_

**"Why asking that?" **

"We're just curious."

**"Okay, To tell you the truth-" **

_"Wait, un!" _

"What, brat?!"

_"Are we on now? Pinky, start the show, un." _

**"But, you already started it." **

_"No, I meant is, start it with the usual one. Like what we're suppose to do, un." _

"Brat, are you trying to escape the fact that she didn't like you?"

_**"He might know who Sakura-san likes."**_

_"N-no, I don't, un." _

"Come here, brat!"

_**"Don't run away from us."**_

**"I think, I'll end this show for now. See you guys next time. Bye!" **

_"I don't know whom does she likes, un. Leave me alone you freaks!" _

"You do know! You're running away!"

_**"Did just Sakura-san end the show? Oi, wait, that's my cloak! Deidara- you bastard!"**_

* * *

_**A/N; There. How's that? I hope it's a bit enjoyable. Hehehe, about the few mistakes and English. I deeply apologize. **_

_**Reviews are accepted and appreciated. **_


	5. Friendzone

_**A/N; Hahaha, it made you confused- kanon rizumu-san. Hehehe, It made me confused too. -_- Anyway, I'll just hope I can make some Romantic scene. **_

_**Btw, thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep supporting my fic. **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy.**

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.**

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah**

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah_

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy.**_

* * *

**"And we're back. I'm here again, you're beautiful Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. Today, since Deidara-san isn't in a good mood. He's bee- Eh? He's okay now, Itachi-san? Okay. Let's move on. Please; welcome once again. The 'Handsome' Akatsuki." **

**Applause. **

**"Welcome, you three. How's your night after the show?" **

_**"**_**_Terrifying." _**

_"I can't imagine the thing they did to me, un." _

"I still can't forgive you, you brat."

_**"Just tell us. I know you knew it."**_

_"How many times do I have to say to you both- I don't know, un." _

"Then, why did you ran away yesterday?"

_"Because Pinky hasn't started the show herself. I do not own the studio to start it myself, un." _

**"That's very sweet of you, Deidara-san. But, it's fine. It's a good thing you guys started it- anyway, thanks, Deidara-kun." **

_"You're welcome, Pinky, un." _

"Lucky brat."

_**"I'll kill you later."**_

_"What did I do now, Uchiha-teme!?" _

_**"Last night, you used my cloak to wiped the blood on your face. That disgusting face of yours." **_

_"I'll make you regret it later, un." _

**"Stop fighting, you guys. We need to finish an episode without any quarrel; although, I don't think we could do that." **

_"We can, if those bastard don't pry me, un." _

"I won't pry you, Brat. You're nothing to pry, anyway."

_**"Killing you is like wasting my precious time."**_

_"Why you-"_

**"Enough! Let's just continue on our daily interview." **

_**"Alright."**_

**"Naruto and I decided to stop the fan service; and I, Sakura, decided to asked you guys what I think." **

_"So, the Kyuubi is one of the staff? And I don't rather answer the thing that Kyuubi kid wrote, un." _

**"Why's that?" **

_"He might asked us things like; 'How can I beat you?' 'Do you guys had any families?' Stuff like that? Or even worst, 'What's your weakness?', un." _

**"The stuff 'what's your weakness?' I'll asked that later. For now, we don't let Naruto used this chance to kill you three here." **

"Perfect."

**"Okay, first question- Among all of you, who do you think that has no chance on getting married?" **

_"Tobi, un." _

**"That's a quick answer, why, though?" **

_"He's good-for-nothing, un." _

**"Okay, how about you two?" **

"I think, Kisame. Why? Take a good look on his appearance. That's why."

_**"I second to Sasori. But, I think that has 0% chance; would be Zetsu. Just think about his split personality and overall- his body."**_

**"Sounds reasonable- Next; You're type of girl?" **

_"Pinky! Pinky is an example, un." _

"I'll be more specific- Haruno Sakura-san is my type of girl."

_**"I second to the both here."**_

**"Did you guys ate something and you guys became a soft criminals?" **

_"Nah, It's fine. We're soft in front of Pinky, un." _

"To the point of being 'Soft', I rather be tough on those to jerks there."

_**"Trying to pry me, Sasori?"** _

"No, Itachi."

**"Okay, moving on. Since everyone was saying 'If ever Sakura would choose among one of the Akatsuki to be her husband; who would she choose?' And I thought about the question you guys asked me. So, I'll answer this now." **

_**"That would be a good choice."** _

"I'm looking forward to it."

_"Nah, Pinky. If you want- we can skip that and move on, un." _

"What are you saying, Brat? This is the chance to know who she likes."

_**"Are you trying to run away, huh?"** _

_"You two- I'll make you guys pay for this, un." _

"So, Sakura-san, your answer?"

**"The thing is- it's hard to decide." **

**_"Why? You can exclude Deidara."_**

_"I'LL KILL YOU, UCHIHA-TEME!" _

"Ignore the brat and tell us."

_"SASORI NO DANNA! I'LL BLAST YOUR PUPPETS, UN!" _

**"Okay, my answer is- I like Deidara." **

**Silence. **

**"G-guys?" **

"I think I damage my ear drums."

_**"Me neither. Seems like I've been hearing stuff like 'I like Deidara'." **_

_"Your ears aren't the one who had a damage on it- your brains does, un." _

**"You guys not even listening to me- let me finish. I like Deidara because he's nice and loud-mouth like Naruto; but, however-" **

_"Wait, you don't like me?" _

**"-Precisely, I don't. I like Itachi more than you two here." **

**_"See? The power of Uchiha."_**

"Not fair, I thought for a moment; you would announce me."

**"I'm sorry. But, it doesn't mean I got a romantic feelings towards him." **

**Silence. **

**"Guys? Are you okay?" **

_"Le-Let's move on, un." _

"I-I can't stop laughing."

_**"I'll kill you both."** _

**"What's wrong, guys? Why are you guys laughing? Did I said** **something?" **

_"No, Pinky. You said something **nice,**_ _un." _

**"Moving on-" **

_**"Thanks for watching/reading this. See you guys on next episode. Bye." **_

**"Itachi-san, why did you end the show?" **

_"What was that for, Teme?" _

"He must be ashamed of himself now."

_**"Thanks once again and see you on the next episode. Reviews are appreciated and-"** _

_"What the hell is he talking about, un?" _

"Reviews for the Fanfic, I guess."

**"But- isn't Author-san would say that?" **

_**"-And I will truly accept any comments like 'Why Sakura? Why won't you love Itachi!' Stuff like that. Thanks."** _

_"He really end the show, un." _

* * *

_**A/N; So, how's that? Great or not? Haha, reviews are appreciated and accepted. ^^ And again- Few mistakes and spelling; I'm sorry. /3 **_


	6. Asking the audiences opinions

_**A/N; I don't know what to say; but thanks for the reviews guys. ^^ Me loves you all. **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy.**

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.**

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah / and the Audiences. **

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah_

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**"Hi, Konoha viewers. The named, Uchiha Itachi. I'm replacing Haruno Sakura-san tonight 'cause; she suddenly became pale and puked in front of Deidara. Tonight, Sakura-san's replacement would be me." **_

**"Itachi-san? What are you saying? I'm here. Not sick nor pale, either." **

_"He just want the people to forget about the incident last episode, un." _

"Nothing to be ashamed about, Itachi. It's just a matter of fact- that Sakura-san doesn't have a romantic feelings towards you."

_**"And for the one who commented on this fic, thank you. I hope a certain pink hair Kunoichi would recall the incident and make everything clear." **_

**"Is he talking about me? Huh? Is he?!" **

_"Calm down, Pinky, un. You're not the only one here has a pink hair, un." _

"Deidara, she _is_ the only one who got a pink hair."

**"Grr! Itachi-san!" **

**BANG! **

**"As for today, I'll be asking a few people in the audience to ask a few question to our Akatsuki members." **

_"You okay, Itachi? That's a big blacked-eye, though, un."_

"Ignore the Uchiha, brat- and listen to Sakura-san."

**"Okay, let's start with the one who got a pineapple hair. Please- stand up and introduce." **

**"What a drag. I'm Nara Shikamaru; this girl just called me 'Pineapple' right?" **

**"Anyway, Shikamaru, what's your question?" **

**"Okay, you three. How can I revive my mentor? If you don't give me a better answer. I'll make Naruto finish you three here."**

"_Hey, that's black-mailed, un." _

**"Deidara, shut it and answer the question."**

_"Revive the dead from heaven? That's impossible, brat, un." _

"I agreed. That's impossible, kid."

_**"Nara-san, for being a human. I don't think that's even possible."** _

_"The Uchiha can speak!" _

**_"Shut up, Deidara!"_ **

**"For the next person to ask. Hinata-chan!" **

**"Um, anou- I would like to asked, why Deidara-san has a hair-style similar to Ino-chan?" **

**"Well, that's suspicious to me, too. Deidara-kun?" **

_"I don't even know that Ino, un. Well, for starter. I think, that Ino copied my hair-style!" _

_**"You're first hair-styled were just a long high ponytail, Deidara. You didn't had those bangs in the first place."**_

"That Ino person must been the first one to get those hair-style."

_"Oi, I got this hair-style when I left my own village, un. Means- that Ino is a copy-cat!" _

_**"Who is this Ino anyway, Sakura-san?" **_

**"She's my friend. And, yeah. She got the same hair-style as Deidara." **

"So, basically. Just turn Deidara into a girl and she got the same image as Deidara?"

**"Yep! You got it." **

"Deidara, are you really a guy?"

_"What's with the question? And you, Uchiha! Stop poking my chest, un!" _

_**"Hmm." **_

_"I said stop it! Why the heck are you doing it, un?" _

_**"Just checking if there's a bump."** _

"Does he got a mountains?"

_**"Flat like a board."** _

_"Suspecting me as a girl? I am not a girl, un." _

"Do you had any relationship with that Ino?"

**"I thought for the moment Deidara was a girl." **

_"P-Pinky, un. Huh? I dunno." _

_**"Precisely, he is a man."** _

_"Disappointment?!" _

**"Let's move on. Uh, please stand up." **

**"Uh, Hi. I'm Sai. That's all." **

_"Question kid?" _

**"My question. When will you guys stop flirting OUR Sakura-san?" **

_"Is that a threat?" _

"I will not stop."

_**"Who do you think you are, huh?"** _

_"Itachi, this is not really you. You're acting like me, un." _

**"Shut up and stop flirting her." **

"Who do you think you are to say those? She doesn't belong to you!"

**"Well- she doesn't belong to you, either." **

_"You pisses me off, brat, un." _

_**"I'll kill you."** _

**"Make me." **

**"GUYS! STOP! And as for you- SAI! Stop being such a jerk. This is our guest; you don't have the right to pry them." **

_"Serves you right, un." _

**"And as for you three! Stop being a childish squirt!" **

**_"We are not 'Squirt'! We're Shinobi!"_**

_"The point, Uchiha?" _

_**"My point is-" **_

**"Let's move on. Okay, let's stop with this. My turn to ask you guys." **

**_"Can you let me finish?" _**

**"Okay, one more debate question. How much, do you guys 'Love' me?" **

**_"She's ignoring me."_**

"Itachi, pouting doesn't work, you know. I'll answer this first- my love towards you? Well, I might say; I can turn myself into human body again and make love to you. But- it's impossible. So, I'll go with my another plan. Turn you into a human puppet. How's that?"

**"Creepy. But, I like some of it. It explains how creepy you are. Next?" **

_**"My turn. Well, first- you Konoha Shinobi wants Sasuke back, right? I'll make Sasuke back in the village in no time. And as for you, Sakura-san- I would make you happy everyday and make your Shinobi life even more enjoyable. I'll give you what you truly dream of." **_

**"I-I ... Uh, ... um." **

"Oi! You just made Sakura-san flustered."

_**"Power of Uchiha, I guess?" **_

_"My turn! Hmm, well, my love for you. I would make you happy, un. But, seems you don't have a romantic feelings towards me. I'll wait; I'll wait until you fall for me. If we ever, hopefully doesn't happen, break-up. I'll make you fall inlove to me again. Until we back together, un." _

**"D-Deidara-kun, that's so sweet!" **

_"Hehe, well, that's how I think, un." _

"Lucky bastard, getting the attention."

_**"Straight man doesn't have any fans, right, Sasori?"** _

_"What do you mean, 'Straight man'? Teme, are you guys making fun of me?" _

**"Okay, as for today- uh, let's just ignore the ruckus there. Um, guys. Listen carefully- We're having a guest tomorrow along with you guys. He's mysterious, doesn't talk much, and 'KYAAAH'. Just stay tuned!" **

_"Grrr, wait, un. Pinky ended the show?" _

_**"Yeah. I just heard her that we're hav-"** _

"BRAT! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CLOAK?! WHERE IS IT?!"

_**"Guys!" **_

_"I'm out, un." _

* * *

_**A/N; How's that, guys? I hope it's funny or somewhat enjoyable. **_

_**Anyway, sorry for the late update and mistakes there. **_

_**I'm making a poll. **_

_**-Who do you guys like to be Sakura's? **_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_

_**Deidara **_

_**Vote wisely, guys! :D **_


	7. The First Special Guest

_**A/N; Here's the result for the voting. ^^ **_

**Itachi- Zero vote. **

**Sasori- 2 votes. **

**Deidara- 2 votes. **

_**The poll will be keep going. ^^ **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy.**

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.**

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah / And the special guest. **

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah_

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy.**_

* * *

**"Good morning, everyone! I know that our shows is a bit non-humor. I'm deeply sorry about it. Right now, please welcome our main guest. The 'Akatsuki' trio. Please, seat on your respectful chair. How are you guys been doing these past breaks?" **

_"Honestly, I haven't slept properly these days, un." _

"I'm doing good with my daily hobbies and stuffs. But since I've been trouble by my partner- I haven't gotten any peaceful sleep, either."

_"Hey, it's not my fault that you almost forgot the materials for your stupid puppets, un!" _

"It's your fault, brat. You made me turn to the other side that I dropped the card!"

**"Guys, I know you guys aren't not doing great with each other. But, please- for me, please get along." **

_"Pinky, it's fine. I get it. I'll try, un." _

"I'm only doing this for Sakura-san. Oh, by the way, where is Itachi?"

**"Eh? I thought he'll be here by any moments. But, I guess he's sick or something." **

**_"G-Guys! Sorry if I'm late! I had to run some errands." _**

**"Speaking of devils. What errands?" **

_"And for whom?" _

_**"I received a letter this morning; it's from Sasuke." **_

**"Sasuke-kun?!" **

**_"Yes, he said that I need to go to his house and help him with something." _**

**"Then?" **

**_"H-he said that I need to clean his house 'cause he's going to some stupid interview show. Psh." _**

**"Interview shows? What's the name of the show?" **

**_"I don't know. But he said that he'll be the special guest."_**

_"Uh, weird, un." _

"Weird? What's wrong, brat?"

_"Coincidence? 'Cause we're going to have a special guest here, un. Pinky?" _

**"I don't know if Sasuke-kun is our 'Special' guest, though. But I hope he is." **

_"I wanna kill your little brother, Teme, un. I wanna kill him!" _

"Easy there, brat. We know that Sakura-san likes him- but, isn't Itachi got more chances than him. I mean, she do admitted it last time."

_**"I know, but can we just stop this. I'm beginning to remember all of those."**_

_"Still can't forget that. Heh, how ridiculous, un." _

**"Ah, guys. Here comes our special guest. Tsunade-sama, also known as our director of this show, said that his handsome, cute, and stoic. It's Sasuke-kun, right?" **

_"I have to agree with Itachi this time- this show is stupid!" _

**"What did you say?" **

_"I-I didn't mean that way, Pinky, un. I- AAWWWW!" _

**"Please welcome; our special guest! Please co- Eh?!" **

"Not Sasuke, eh?"

_**"What's going on? How come it's not Sasuke?"**_

**"I'm very sure it's Sasuke-kun; but why him?" **

"Weird."

**"P-please introduce yourself." **

**"Yes, thank you for the invitation and a warm welcome. I'm Utakata. It's a pleasant to be here." **

**"Yes, thank you. So, Utakata-san, it's not that I'm disappointment that you were our special guest today- but, could you kindly explain why did Tsunade-sama invited you?" **

**"Well, it's not that I felt bad about that, but I am. I don't know either." **

_"The Rokubi Jinchūriki?" _

"Heh, how are you doing, Rokubi-san?"

**"Please, Utakata is fine." **

**"A-Anyway, let's get to it. Utakata-san, uh, um . . " **

_**"Sakura-san, let me interview him- or us." **_

**"Alright." **

_**"Tell me, Utakata-san, how are you feeling being part of this show?" **_

**"As a matter of fact, I didn't expect you guys are the main guest. But, I'm fine." **

_"Any hard feelings towards us?" _

**"No." **

"Does killing us here; crossed your mind?"

**"Yes, but I won't do that." **

_"Safe, un!" _

_**"One more thing, do you have a feelings towards this pink haired girl?" **_

**"I-Itachi-san!" **

**"No, why would I?" **

"Just making sure if you are. Since you look like Sasuke, you may get that chance to get her."

_"Danna! Don't give him any tips, un!" _

**"I see. Like I would do that, though." **

_**"We're safe, now. But I don't think that guy would answer our few questions honestly."**_

_"Then let's make him, un. Like give him any threats." _

"Deidara, do you think Sakura-san would like that?"

_"No, but we don't have a choice, are we?" _

_**"He's right. From now on, every special guest that been invited here, we'll make them our enemies."**_

_"I'm in, un." _

"I'm in, too."

**"Uh, guys, what are you whispering about? I thought you would interview him?" **

**"It's fine, Sakura. I think they thought that I had a romantic feelings towards you. I hardly even know you, though." **

**"I know. I mean, we did met, but only a few episodes." **

**"Right." **

_"Oi, Itachi! That guy is making a move, un!" _

"Tch, I hate _Charai-Charai _people!"

_**"You guys looks Charai. Anyway, let's distract Utakata." **_

_"Distract? But why?" _

_**"To make him away from Sakura-san. Now, the whispering is done. Ah, Sorry about that Utakata-san and Sakura-san. We just did some 'private' meetings." **_

**"It's fine. Let's just get into it." **

**_"Right. Deidara would likely to ask you first." _**

_"Eh? I'm first, un. Okay, Rokubi-san, would you likely tell us what type of girl you like?" _

**"My type of girl? Basically, I like the quiet one and also serious about things. Doesn't complain anything and would smile whenever she's sad or happy." **

**"I-I kindly know that person." **

_"You do, Pinky, un?" _

"Does he's talking about Hidan?"

_**"No, Hidan is a guy. A guy!" **_

**"Utakata-san, are you talking about Hotaru-san?" **

**"E-Eh? N-no way, I meant, she got a few similarities but she's not the type of girl that was on my mind." **

_"Tsundere, un!" _

**"A-Am not! I'm just saying the truth." **

"Itachi, that guy doesn't like Sakura-san, right?"

_**"Not at all. He's inlove with this Hotaru-girl. We're safe."**_

"You think?"

_"What are you guys talking about, un? Stop whispering!" _

"But I'm more worried about the upcoming 'special' guest."

_"Ha? There's gonna be more?" _

_**"Basically, yeah. They're planning on that. Utakata is our first 'special' guest for this episode." **_

_"Psh, I wish that Sasuke-kun guy won't come here, un." _

**"Alright, Utakata-san, would you likely rant us about what you think about us? One by one, of course." **

**"Sure, I'll start with you, Sakura." **

_"It's ranting time! I just wish he doesn't say any weird and lies about me, un." _

"Don't be a full of yourself, Brat. Of course anything that came out from Rokubi would be true. Especially when it's about you!"

_"Why you-" _

_**"Stop it guys! Utakata-san and Sakura-san is watching you." **_

**"Okay, I will begin now. Well, I like Sakura as a interviewer and stuffs, not in a romantic ways. I like her smiles and her smells. But one thing that bothers me about her, why would she be with you guys?" **

_"Okay, enough with this rant about her, un." _

**"Okay, next would be Itachi-san." **

**_"I'm listening." _**

**"I like his attitude."  
**

**_"T-that's all?" _**

**"Yes." **

"What Itachi? Do you expect more?"

_**"Not that I care about." **_

**"Next, Deidara-san. Well, to be honest, at first; I thought you were a girl." **

_"Ack!" _

**"But, you're a nice guy." **

_"T-Thanks, un." _

**"Sasori-san is a nice guy, too." **

"Then it begins."

**"But, I don't know what to say about Sasori-san." **

**"Well, he's a human puppet without any emotions. You can hurt his feelings, not his going to fell it." **

**"Is that so? I think Sasori-san had a chance with Sakura." **

_"EH?!" _

_**"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"** _

"Do I? Why's that?"

**"Being a stoic person is what Sakura likes, yeah? So, I guess Sasori got it." **

**_"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" _**

**"And being a stoic, makes every girl fall inlove." **

_"You're choking me! Stop, un!" _

**"I think, Sasori-kun had a chance more than Itachi-san." **

_"PINKY!?" _

_**"Eh? Like mine, right? Not in a romantic way?" **_

**"Nope, I do like Sasori-kun in a romantic way." **

**_"Hell, here I come." _**

_"I'm dreaming!" _

"Oi! When you guys had this kind of things, I didn't say anything!"

**"-But, only a little." **

_"A-A little, un." _

**"I think, I have to go." **

**"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Thanks for coming here." **

**"You're welcome." **

_"Eh? So, he's only here for like 15 minutes?" _

**"Yes! That's what our 'special' guest will gonna do. Their going to be here like a spare time." **

_**"Oh, is that so." **_

**"And it's time for us to say goodbye!" **

"Already?"

**"Our time slot would be over, though. Anyway, Night, guys!" **

_"Ah, it's over!" _

* * *

_**A/N; Thanks for reviewing this fic, guys. I'm terribly sorry about updating this super late! I'm sorry. **_

_**The poll would continue until the winner. **_

_**Charai-Charai; means Playboy. **_

_**Rokubi- Six Tails **_

_**Jinchūriki- Tailed beast. **_

_**Sorry for the few mistakes and some wrong grammars. Anyway, REVIEWS! And vote wisely on the poll. **_

_**Uchiha Itachi. **_

_**Akasuna no Sasori. **_

_**Deidara. **_

_**Which these guys would you like to ended up with Sakura? **_


	8. The Second 'Shitty' Special Guest

_**A/N; Halloooo. ;; Sorry for the late update for this fic. D; I'm sorry. ;A; Anyway, I won't show the result of the poll. XD Let's just wait for at least- three or four days? :D **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy.**

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.**

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah / And the special guest.**

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah_

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy. **_

* * *

**"Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! We're back again. And we're always coming back." **

_**"I haven't seen you for a while, Sakura-san. How are you been doing?" **_

**"Itachi-san! I'm fine, I'm always fine. Eh? Where's the other two?" **

**_"They're gonna be late for the interview." _**

**"Why?" **

**_"Sasori got a interview- while Deidara had a little meeting with Leader." _**

**"Sasori is in our show!" **

**_"Do not worry, Sakura-san. I'm al-" _**

**"I hate him now. Let's just move on without them." **

**_"Alright." _**

**"Please welcome, our next 'special' guest. Come in." **

**"Thanks for in- Ahhhhhh! The heck, Itachi. What do you want?" **

**_"He's our 'special' guest, Sakura-san?" _**

**"Itachi-san, please remain on your seat and don't use violent on him." **

**"Ya' heard the lady?" **

**_"Tssk." _**

**"Please, introduce yourself." **

**"Sure. Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Hidan is my name and my middle name is killing people." **

**_"What kind of intro is that?" _**

**"A unique one of course." **

**"Okay, cut it out guys." **

**"Psh." **

**_"I don't think it's a good idea to make him the guest here, Sakura-san." _**

**"Tsunade-shisou already told me to get him to be the next guest. You can't possibly just-" **

**"Lady, easy. Don't listen to that freak. Just follow my pace." **

**"Hidan-san. Thank you." **

**_"Another rival, huh?" _**

**"What rival?" **

**_"Ignore it, Hidan." _**

**"So, basically, Itachi and I are the only one whose guest here?" **

**_"Sasori had a interview and Deidara got scolded by Leader. They're gonna be late, perhaps." _**

**"You know, Itachi-san. It's not that I like Hidan-san more- but he's a bit mature than you guys." **

**_"Wha-?" _**

**"Even the lady can see that?! I'm so fucking gonna love to stay here." **

**_"Cussing isn't good, Hidan. And you're in public." _**

**"Ain't gonna do anything bad at me, right?" **

**"Anyway, let's just move on to our interview." **

**_"I'll interview him, Sakura-san." _**

**"No freakin' way, Uchiha! I want the Lady to interview me!" **

**_"You can't do anything, Hidan." _**

**"But I'm the fucking 'Special' guest here!" **

**"H-Hidan-san, please let him interview you. Just a few question is fine." **

**"Fine." **

**_"Alright, I'll just going to ask you a few but personal question, clear?" _**

**"Geez, just ask me now." **

**_"Don't make me hurry, you idiot." _**

**"Itachi-san, your cussing now." **

**_"Ack!? Psh, Listen, you freak. How old exactly are you?" _**

**"Huh?" **

**_"Age, Hidan. Your age?" _**

**BANG! **

**"W-what was that?" **

**"Lady, even in your studio there's an explosions?" **

**"I don't even know that's a explosion!" **

_"Hey, Pinky! Miss- HAAAA! What the fuck are you doing here, un?!" _

**"Oh, it's Deidara-chan." **

_"Don't 'Deidara-chan' me, you freak, yeah. Pinky, are you alright?" _

**"Don't worry, I'm fine, Deidara-san." **

**"Over-protective." **

_"Well, she's our 'Angel', un." _

**"What?" **

_"Like your Jashin-sama. You respect that guy- even though he's not even exist in the realm, yeah." _

**"He's fucking real!" **

_"Ah, I see." _

**"Deidara-san, what are you doing here? Had you finish your meeting with your Leader?" **

_"He told me not to blast anymore stuff, un." _

_**"Did you know that you just blast the door? The FRONT DOOR!?" **_

**"He's fucking no brain, Itachi." **

_"Now you two are friends?!" _

**"Deidara-san, it's okay. Don't!" **

"Hello, Sorry if I'm- What's going on here? Why's Deidara is on top of Itachi? And Hidan? What the heck? Why are you here?"

**"Ah, even Sasori is here, too? Surprising, I see." **

_"Sasori no Danna! Help me, un!" _

"Sakura-san, what is going on here? I thought this is an interview show. Not a wrestling show."

**"They kept teasing Deidara-san, that's why." **

"So, why Hidan is here?"

**"He's our 'special' guest." **

"HUH?!"

_"See, even Danna is shocked!" _

_**"I wasn't shocked." **_

**"Yes, you are, bastard." **

**_"Hidan!" _**

**"What the heck is going on here now? I can't even interview these guys if they kept going on like that." **

"It's fine, Sakura-san. I don't like people to kept me waiting either the other way. I'll stop this."

**10 minutes later; **

**_"I'll make you pay this, Sasori." _**

**"Damn you, wooden bastard! Let me go!" **

_"I don't like you touching my body! Get him off me, un!" _

**"Sasori-kun! You saved us! Thanks." **

"If I keep my puppets on them, they can't moved a muscle. It's my pleasure, Sakura-san."

**"Sure, let's make them like that until the show ends." **

_"P-Pinky? Don't do this to me. You can make these two stay where they are. Let me go, un." _

"That's not fair, brat."

**"Stick with us, you idiot." **

**_"I shall make you two suffer after this show."_**

**"Alright, let's interview you guys now, shall we?" **

**_"Skip the interview, Sakura-san. We had to make ourselves comfortable." _**

_"Uh yeah! That's right, un." _

**"What the heck are you saying?" **

**_"Don't give me that shit, Hidan!" _**

_"I don't even know what you guys fighting for, un? What's with the dark aura?" _

"I thought, if we tied them up. Things will be great. But, I guess I'm wrong."

**"It's fine, Sasori-kun. There's nothing we can do right now." **

"Huh?"

**"You can't changed the way they are now." **

"Uh, that's not what I meant, Sakura-san."

_"This two-" _

**"Deidara-san!" **

_"Pinky? What's wrong?" _

"Why don't you join them?"

_"Like hell I'm going to let you be alone with Pinky!" _

**"Enough. I got a plan. Since Hidan-san going to leave any minute now." **

"A plan?"

_"How about- we'll blast him off with my arts?!" _

"Huh, I don't give-"

**BANG! **

_"W-whoa, Danna, you okay, un?" _

"Why on earth someone gonna bumped me?!"

_**"Ah, my apology, I didn't quite see you there!"**_

"Damnit, That was on purpose!"

**"Evidence, wooden?" **

**"Guys, please stop!" **

_"There's no end of this, shit, hmm. Ah, Kyuubi kid!" _

"Why me?! You perfectly see me there!"

_**"I'm blind, right, Hidan?" **_

**"Yes!" **

"Since when did you two became friend? Anyway, stop this damn thing fight!"

_**"Ah, your the one who's making a fuss about."** _

"Why you-"

_"Hidan! Your time is up." _

**"Huh? The 15 minutes is off?" **

**"Seems like it, Hidan-san." **

**"That was short." **

**_"Short or long. You're out!" _**

**"Yeah yeah. I get it. Geez, I'm outta here." **

"One fool down and two more to go."

_"Whaddya say, Danna?!" _

"I said that-"

_**"Okay, we heard it. Anyway, Sakura-san. You didn't quite interview that guy." **_

**"It's always like that, though. I haven't even interview or have a nice chat with you guys." **

**_"These fools always ruin it." _**

_"Say what?!" _

"Let's end this show, Sakura-san."

**"I will. Anyway, guys. Thanks for your time. See you again!" **

* * *

_**A/N; Pretty ugly, huh? I'm sorry for the late update. And overall, the poll will be running until a winner is decided. **_

_**Reviews and Thank you for reading and supporting this fic. :D **_


	9. They are behave today

_**A/N; I'm sorry for the late reply, Sorry. ;A; Aright, here's the next one. :D **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I do, then Akatsuki won't be the enemy.**

**Summary; Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful kunoichi, was been tasked to Interview the most three popular in Akatsuki / Naruto Anime. Since, she was one of the Main Character of the Anime, She agree to do it. But, she doesn't know that those three had a little something to her.**

ATTENTION;

Sakura- **Blah Blah**

Itachi- **_Blah Blah_**

Sasori- Blah Blah

Deidara- _Blah Blah_

_**That way, you would recognize who is talking. ^^ Enjoy.**_

* * *

**"Alright, we're back again! Yoshaaa! You trio, what's with the long face and- You guys look like you just got out from a yakuza fight. What happened?" **

**_"Wesh jush hashd saomsh fihsgt. (We just had some fight.)" _**

**"WHAT?" **

"Seems you can't understand Itachi newest language. What he meant is- we just had a fight with someone strong- and strength."

_"You wouldn't thought who the heck- ACK, I mean, who is the one who beat us up, un!" _

**"Deidara, you were hesitating a while ago. Who was it then?" **

"Uh, someone you might not know; even we told you, right?"

_**"Yesh!" **_

**"OK, by the way- Tsunade-shisou said that the 'Special' guest event has been canceled. I dunno why." **

_"That's sounds a bad news, un." _

**"It is! Shishou said that Sasuke-kun would be the next 'special' guest. And then the other day, she cut it. Why?! I hate it when it comes into the good times." **

"A-ah, yeah. Happens a lot, though."

_"Danna, Danna, un." _

"What?"

_**"I hastt myshf mouthnspg. (I hate my mouth.) Whasth yousare satyinga swhisoere? (What are you guys whispering?)"**_

_"Hate to admit. I hate your new language. Let me fix it, un." _

"About the thing 'special' guest. You know that we talked to Tsunade about it?"

_"Shh! Let's not talk about it. Itachi, how's your mouth, un?" _

_**"Perfect, now. I can tell to Sakura-san about this!"**_

"You idiot! Deidara, stop him!"

**"So now, we're planning to interview you guys for now." **

"Huh?"

**"You guys weren't even listening? Geez, I said that we're taking a break on that 'special' guest and we're planning to interview you guys for now." **

"That's good."

_"How many days the break will last?" _

**"A day or so?" **

**_"Right now, let us listen to your questions." _**

**"Wow, Itachi-san. What happened to your newest language?" **

**_"Deidara fixed it." _**

**"How?" **

_"It's pretty easy with a heavy hands of mine, un." _

**"So, you just tilted it?" **

_"You can say that, un." _

**"OK, the same rules with the questions. Got it?" **

"Yes."

**"Let me add something. This question were highly thought by our greatest Leader!" **

"Leader? Tsunade?"

_"Nah, she's not the leader, un." _

_**"I had a bad feeling about this." **_

**"Nope, it's not Shishou. Wait, his name is Yahiko/Pain/Pein." **

**_"HUH?!"_**

_"Why would Leader do something like that?" _

"Well, it may be only a questions. Let's just try to answer some of the questions."

**"Nah-uh! Leader said that you would answer all his questions; honestly, loyalty, and of course, don't lie." **

_"He wants to know something. He definitely wants to know!" _

**"Let's begin, shall we? OK, By the way, more facts- all of the question is all for you three, OK? OK, let's start! First, 'Itachi, Sasori, and Dei, who do you think is the great Shinobi you guys have known?' that's it." **

_"That's all?" _

"No, 'WHO THE ***** ATE MY PIE?!"

_**"Censored!" **_

**"Sasori-kun, what are you saying?" **

"I thought he would asked stuff like that- like how Madara asked us before."

**"Well, your Leader is pretty mature now." **

**_"It doesn't matter. Answer the question, squirt."_**

_"Shinobi, un? I guess Uchiha Madara."_

"The Third Kazekage."

_**"Yondaime Hokage." **_

_"Wait, wait. Of course they'll be the greatest Shinobi, 'cause they're Kages, un!" _

**"That's their opinions." **

_"Well, I chose the world God-Like Shinobi!" _

**"What's your point about, Deidara-san?" **

**_"He's point is that he got lost."_**

_"Lost from what, Itachi?!" _

"Stop, you morons! Now, Sakura-san, moving on."

**"Right, so, guys. Besides, Me, who do you think is the most prettiest girl?" **

_"She knew we'll choose her, un." _

"Talking about bad luck."

_**"I'll answer this first- her name is Uchiha Mikoto."** _

_"You're girlfriend, un?" _

"Ha, thinking about that one. Itachi got a girlfriend?"

_**"She is not my lover. She is my *Haha-eu." **_

**"Ah ... ?" **

"Haha-eu?"

_"You had a mother, un?!" _

**"Everyone has a mother, Deidara!" **

_"Well, I never expected that answer from Itachi, un." _

"People would definitely gonna choose their mothers."

**"You two? Answer the question?" **

_"Ah, right. Well, I'll choose- um.. It's kinda hard but wait, uh-" _

"I'll choose the Kazekage's older sister."

_"OI! I'm about to answer the question, though!" _

**"Then, hurry up!" **

_"That byakugan girl!" _

"I see. Still with the stalker type."

_"Stalker?" _

_**"Indeed, she's been a stalker of Naruto." **_

**"'Cause she likes Naruto!" **

_"That's weird, un. She's pretty. Why would she like that Kyuubi Kid?" _

" 'Cause that Kyuubi kid is far more mature than you, brat."

_"But he's not Artistic enough to beat us, un!" _

"He already beat you, though."

_"Hmpf, un." _

**"Are you guys done?" **

"We are."

**"Good. Our next question, Who do you think is behind Tobi's mask?" **

**_"Pretty easy, It's Uchiha Madara!" _**

_"But Madara is dead! I think that guy is your Captain, Pinky. The one with the wood element, un." _

"I have to agree with Deidara but he can't. I think it's our Leader."

_"Huh? No way, he can't possibly even walk out of his house, un." _

"But yeah, maybe a clone?"

_**"Explain the 'Sharingan'." **_

**"Tobi has one Sharingan like Kakashi-sensei but it's on the other side." **

**_"That's probably it!" _**

_"What..?" _

"Itachi... are you-?"

_**"It's Kakashi-san. Yeah, he is Tobi!" **_

**"Explain it! How?!" **

**_"The other side of his eyes!"_**

"I don't get it. Skip it. Next one, Sakura-san."

**"Okay, next would be .. tell me your least favorite word!" **

_**"Hm? Well, My least favorite is- power." **_

_"Mine is 'useless', un." _

"Me? Brats."

_"So, you hate me?" _

"I didn't say that,"

**"Okay, another one. Geez, you guys are so behave. Who beat you guys up?" **

**_"Here come the question."_**

_"Uh, Danna. Tell her." _

"Why me?"

_**"You're the one who told us to keep it."**_

**"Well?" **

"It's Tsu-Tsu-Tuna!"

**"Tuna?" **

"Well, you see. We were having our dinner last night. Kisame's cousin, Tuna, came to visit us."

_"U-Uh, yeah! That's right, Tuna-san, un." _

_**"Tuna is a good- boy." **_

**"Oh, I see. Then, why did he beat you guys up?" **

"H-He ... We ate his food. That's right. We ate it."

**"I see." **

**_"Whenever you see a Tuna, don't eat it." _**

**"Why?" **

**_"He'll beat you up." _**

**"So, having a Tuna taboo you guys are scared at him...?" **

"Y-yeah ... "

**"Well, being beaten up sure does kills you..." **

**_"Probably." _**

**"OK, now let's start with another game we made!" **

_"A game, un?" _

"This is surprising."

**"Rules are very simple, including instructions." **

_"This is getting a bit fun, un." _

**"Rules are simple, you mustn't well, cheat, of course. You had to think of your own and don't copied things with the other contestant. Each of you has 3 minutes spare to think of a strategy and came up with a scenes. Major applause will be the winner." **

_**"So, this game is like a 'Dating Sim' game?" **_

**"Yes, but you must not repeat what the others already did. We decided to make a shuffle of themes or genre you guys are going to be assign." **

"Sounds fair enough."

_"What are the genres?" _

**"All genres to be specific." **

"OK, I'm on."

_"Me, too!" _

**_"Hn." _**

**"Alright, here. All the genres are on this box. You have to pick a paper and open it. That will be your theme." **

**SHUFFLING TIME! **

**"So, are you guys done with reading it?" **

**_"Yeah, I'm done." _**

_"This is horrible, un." _

"No comment."

**"So, Itachi-san, what is yours?" **

**_"I had a theme in the park and my genre is 'Friendship'." _**

**"Woooh, that'll be nice. Sasori-kun?" **

"Theme; Guy's house and Genre; Humor."

**"That's cute. Deidara?" **

_"Okay, I'm not being a scared cat or somethin' but I hate my genre, un." _

**"Why's that?" **

_"My theme is a Haunted house and genre is Scary." _

"Whoa, that's a tough one, brat."

**"Well, at least you got an awesome theme." **

"Anyway, a Dating Sim game is like going on a date, right?"

**"Yes." **

"So, basically, we're going to plan to make a scene with this? And then turn into a Romance...?"

**"...Yeah." **

"You had a chance, brat."

_"Well, a scary movie? I don't think so, though." _

_**"Wait, a dating sim game needs a lead female..." **_

**"...Uh, yeah about that. Hinata, Ino and some of the Kunoichi aren't available by now. So, it is OK for you guys to be paired to me?" **

"That would be awesome, Sakura-san."

_"That's even more like it, un." _

_**"Besides, we like Sakura-san more than any girls." **_

**"...Guys, you guys are- such a flirt." **

"I'll take that as a compliment."

**"OK, this game to be continue next episode." **

"We're suppose to go now?"

_"I think we are." _

**"Well, then. See you guys on the next episode! Stay tuned!" **

**_"Please take a look forward on the next episode." _**

_"Dating Sim Game! Akatsuki version, un!" _

"Credits to the rightful owner and Deidara is a girl."

_"HUH?!" _

* * *

**_A/N; Done with the 9th Chapter. :D Sorry for the late updates on this one. School gonna start soon. _**

**Please REVIEW on behalf of the poll. ThankYOU. :)  
**


End file.
